Inazuma Eleven: Suzakii Hibiki
by ObliviousOblivion
Summary: It's just basically Inazuma Eleven with my own made character  somehow  inserted into the original story...  It's my first.. so I'm not quite sure about this one... I keep on changing my title.. sorry.
1. Inazuma, Eleven!

**Hi.. This is my first Fanfiction so... I'm not very good at it..**

* * *

I know we've been childhood friends but I can't really help it... It's been years and we've grown up a lot already. He even might have liked another girl already.

"_Ichirouta-kun..._" I said with a sigh.

I've only transferred to Raimon Jr. high.. so most of my schoolmates treat me like I don't know anything at all. Well, they were right that I don't know much stuff about their school but since I _was_ an adopted daughter of Natsumi-senpai's dad, I came across some of the school's records. Yeah, that's right an _adopted daughter _of Natsumi-senpai's dad.. I can't really remember the reason that I was an orphan.. but Natsumi-senpai says that it just has something to do with my past...

As I was watching the track team doing their rounds... I saw _someone _walking up to Maru-kun (my shortened version of _Kazemaru-kun_). He was carrying a sign saying something about 'joining soccer' or something... I can't really make up the words written on it. That guy with the sign post had a short talk with Maru-kun and then went on... I still Wonder what they talked about, though...

After classes (or at least I think classes was over), I was wandering around when I heard a noise that sounded like a loud thump followed by a sound like someone fell down. I didn't want to be involved in anything but my curiosity got the better of me.. I hid behind the bushes and tried to see if I knew that person.. but turns out.. it was only that guy that came up to Maru-kun a while ago.. The spot that that guy trained in was really nice. It had a great view... and a tree.

Well, I _was_ a little interested in what that guy was trying to achieve so I just stayed and watched (still hiding behind a bush, of course.)

"Wow.., this guy must really be addicted to soccer... I wonder what's so special about it." - Me

Then I saw Maru-kun walk up to HIM. As usual, I would wonder why since that other guy was from the soccer team and Nathan(Maru-kun) was from the track team.

"I'd like to join the soccer team" Maru-kun said to soccer-head guy.

"WHA-?" I was in disbelief. But, I can't let them know that I'm here so I had to cover my mouth with my hand so that I won't be heard.

Yeah, I was shocked Because it wasn't in Nathan's nature to do stuff and so like that... but in the other hand... it has been years and things have changed...

* * *

**A/N: Long... or is it? It only felt like writing my own diary.. only lying to it. I know I've been switching from their original names to their dub names beacause... I'm not really sure on which one is more appealing.. I didn't like the idea of creating another version of the story (because it's hard!) so I just based it on an original episode...**  
**please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Transferee

**Sorry if I ended the last chapter abruptly.. It's because it was kind of a "type-publish-rush" or something like that. Finished the first chapter in less than two hours without a starter's plan.**  
**In this chapter, it's gonna be more on my O.C.'s Introduction.. (mostly)**

**P.S.. I do not own any _Inazuma Eleven _characters.**

* * *

Today was the scheduled practice match of Teikoku Jr. High against Raimon Jr. High.. But hours before the match started, there's this girl from the journalism club that interviewed me..  
"_Otonashi_" was it? Whatever her name was..

* * *

**~~ FLASHBACK!**

* * *

Otonashi: Umm... excuse me, but are you that mystery girl that just transferred here?

Me: Huh.. me? I did just transfer here but I have no idea on the "mystery girl" thing-y...

Otonashi: Great! So... can I ask some stuff about you?

Me: huh? Uh, yeah, sure go ahead... I guess...

Otonashi: Okay. So let's start with your full name then your new friends here then your club.

Me: O-kaaay.. My full name's Suzakii Hibiki(Rozalyn Hillman) but my nickname is Zakii(Rose). I can't really answer your second question/request because I'm not really a people-person.. And~ clubs... I've been club hopping so I've been to a lot of clubs. So far I've joined the Archer's team, the Pep squad, the culinary arts club, the arts and crafts club, the fencing team, the Glee club, the musician's circle, the photography club, and... a lot more but that's all that I could remember...

Otonashi:*sweatdrop* W-wow.. that's a lot of clubs... For the next part! what's your highest grade and your lowest grade and in what subjects?

Me: My highest is A+ in Social Skills(Home Economics) and my Lowest is A- in History...

Otonashi: Really? You must be the top of your class!

Me: Nah, not really.. Just 3rd best in class..

Otonashi: But... With grades like that? Well, anyways.. did you ever fall in love? Before or maybe even now?

Me: umm... That's personal and confidential.. sorry.

Otonashi: Awww... That's what they always say! okay. My last Question. Which School did you come from?

Me: Sorry...but that's kind of confidential, too...

Otonashi: O-kaay... Well thanks for letting me interview you! You do know that you're pretty popular here at this school!

Me: huh? No, As a matter of fact I did not know that I'm Popular.

Otonashi: You're popular with the boys at least! The "glam-girls" are envious.. I'd better go now.. Welcome to Raimon Jr. High, by the way!

Me: Okay.. Thanks.

* * *

**~~ Back to the Present**

* * *

Well, I saw Otonashi-san hours ago and now I see her again interviewing the girl from the soccer team...Most probably She's their their manager since she'd not playing.

Teikoku's captain, the guy with the with the "mop-do", goggles, and red cape, is such a sissy. Because even though the Raimon Eleven already gave them the opportunity to have their little warm-ups on our field, they seriously had to test that goalkeeper with the orange headbanda.k.a. The guy that requested for soccer team recruitments by kicking the soccer ball straight at him. But since goalkeeper guy is one of the weird guys here in school.., he just got more motivated for some reason...

Then I decided to look away from the field. And that's when I noticed that there's this guy standing beside a tree opposite from where I am. From what I've read in his files on top of Natsumi-san's table.. his name is Gouenji Shuuya (Axel Blaze). But what I'm really weirded out about his file is because there's a bunch of hearts scribbled around his name. Turning back to the match... They were confirming their last member..

The Match already started but I got a lot of stuff in my head so I didn't pay close attention. All I knew is that Raimon was losing. Then I saw a spark coming from Natsumi-san's room. Turns out she was watching it, too.. Anyways, 2nd half... And I couldn't believe that I still stayed there and watched even though I still had some other _important _stuff to do...

* * *

**Yeah! Another abrupt ending! I did say that It would be about my Introduction so.. wait for next chapter... I'm not finished yet! **  
**Why my O.C.'s last name is Hibiki.., Is another mystery. Reviews and Messages Highly appreciated!**


	3. Her Past

**Abrupt endings and beginnings rule! Nah, they're just annoying. In this chapter, the P.O.V. Might change a little... maybe... And I do not and will never own any Inazuma Eleven characters or plot of story... Just my O.C..."Rozalyn Angelicka=Suzakii"**

* * *

Still watching the match against Teikoku Jr. High. And so far, Raimon is looking hopeless. I started to lose interest in the match when Teikoku got ready for another shot.

I was starting to doze off until I noticed that Kazemaru running towards the goal just to defend Endou(I got a sudden flasback of files when I remembered Gouenji's name)... Either to defend Endou or to prevent Teikoku to get another score.. I dunno. That kind of unexpected move from Kazemaru Actually made me stand up and shout "_Kaze-!_" out of fear(Fear? Yeah, right.). I mean, who wouldn't be surpised to see who you know dearly do a very unsuspected action? I know I would... but on second thought, It has been a while since we last talked to each other.

And it seems like Endou and I have an '_Almost the same' _affection (?) for Maru-kun.

As much as I would want to move away from the match, things just got interesting- "_Then a mysterious guy appears out of nowhere and lends a hand..._" I smiled to myself.

Although, my smile looked somewhat sinister. I saw that there was some of my upperclass men staring at me so I just shot them a seemingly evil facial expression saying '_What're you looking at?_'

As I was saying.., Gouenji joined the team in place for that '_Megane_' person since he ran away in the middle of everything. Everyone's will to play (somehow) got stronger... most especially Endou's.

Just as everyone was up, Teikoku got ready for another shot. And Shuuya started to run towards Teikoku's goal. Then the announcer and everybody else thought that the world went crazy.

Unbelievably.. Endou braced himself for the shot and performed a so-called 'legendary' technique called "God Hand"... Sure, It's really impressive, unexpected, and at the same time freaky(for me).

At the very same moment when Endou stopped Teikoku to score again, He passed (more prefferably.., Threw) the ball towards Gouenji and immediately, Gouenji didn't hesitate to do his part and get a score for the team.

Need I say more? The match was finally finished when Teikoku announced a forfeit to the match. Everyone in the Raimon eleven was happy including Haruna. Endou was talking to Gouenji but I can't make out the words(I don't have super sonic hearing y'know!). And then, Gouenji took the soccer uniform shirt off(half naked.. ew) and left. And the weird guy is still cheerful as always.

I dunno why but I had this thought of joining the team, as a manager, of course. But I'm just thinking..

* * *

**As time passed by...  
**

* * *

After the practice match between Raimon and Occult Jr. High.. When I was trying to find the application letter for joining clubs(yeah, I got it settled already). I heard my classmate say that if I wanted to join a club then I should've directed the paper to anyone that is in the certain club.

"Don't worry about trying to get to the soccer club room, I already gave your paper to their manager!" yeah.., My Classmate added as to think it would make me any more happier but I just smiled. Under the smile, I panicked. Well, duh. Why wouldn't I? The form wasn't even completed yet.. I still haven't wrote on which position I was applying for. They might think I wanted to be a player!

I didn't want that so I rushed to their club room as soon as classes ended. I opened the door too wide open so everyone could practically see me. Haruna was there, too. But I didn't pay close attention to that. I was as stiff as a stick. I didn't know what to say just to get my application form back. I can't believe that I really blushed in front of other people.

"Uh- umm.. d-did you guys..uh.. get an application form with the name entitled to 'Suzakii Hibiki'? Uhhmm.. she's my.. -uh... little sister.." I stuttered. I know that I could speak more fluently in front of other people but.. they were all staring at me like they were saying '_What the Heck is a girl like this doing here?_'.

When their manager handed a small piece of paper to me with a smile. I wanted to grab it and run away as fast as I can but she said something to me before I could.  
"Well, If this is your little sister's.. tell her to fill up the form completely and try not to lose it again." She was really nice. I can tell by her normal and natural smile. But still, I can't believe that she got fooled by me.

Saying that I wanted to run away., I did. I tried my best not to be rude but I can't help it... It's in my nature. Yeah, consider me in love but I'm not. I just really like Kazemaru. Nothing special between us. Nothing. Just spaces. Nope.., completely nothing. Yeaahhh...,

* * *

**Kazemaru's POV**

* * *

We won against Occult Jr. High. But as usual, It was really though. The only advantage that we have was that Someoka and his new hissatsu technique.

Back at the club room.. or.. house, Aki came with this really energetic girl from the journalism club which she claims to be named '_Otonashi_' but would really be better if she was named '_Yakamashi'...  
_That aside.., There's this _other_ girl that seemed to be in a hurry since she swung the door wide open.. although, I have this weird feeling when I saw here. Something like a flashback moment of some sort. When she was gone. I finally remembered who she was. Stange.. My memory usually doesn't fail me.

But Endou and the others noticed me still staring at the very same spot where she used to stand and they got suspiscous of me.

"Why? Do you know her, Kazemaru?" Endou asked as I was still trying to remember everything.

"Yeah.., She was my childhood bestfriend..and my..-" I started to realize the promise I gave her before so I didn't continue the last remaining words. So I just started to tell the others about her past. Knowing that she'll get mad once she finds out I told other people about her..  
"She was my childhood friend and she wouldn't usually want to go anywhere if I'm not coming with her.. or else she'd follow me around..." I kind of struggled to find the right words to tell them.. But they all seemed to really want to know more about her.., for one reason or another.  
"Her parents were murdered, Their property was robbed and their house was burned to the ground.. she was unusually lucky to have survived any of those misfortunes.. She got Trauma, Amnesia and she fell into a comma. And then Natsumi's dad got the idea of adopting her for some confidential reasons. Her Grandfather which is Saigo Hibiki(not our coach yet..) heard the news about it and adopted her back that's why she has a really complicated life..." I tried to sound serious to them... especially when they got too close for comfort.

"Just a simple question, Kazemaru..." Endou started off.. "How come you know all this stuff?"

"Whaaa-? Well first off, I'm her friend! And second, If you were reading the newspapers before.., You would've read it on the front page's article!" I couldn't stop myself.. I used to be so calm and now.. I became a character that is so out of character. "Enough with her! I don't even talk to her anymore! Just forget that I said anything about her..." I just thought that I could break away from the topic of Suzakii...

It's not that I don't like her or anything it's just why would she want to go all sporty all of a sudden? Geez. I wish I could answer all of my questions in life..

* * *

**Suzakii's POV  
**

* * *

Oh, man.. I messed up big time.. Darn it! I wanna commit suicide! Heh.. no use of it now. But for some reason I have this feeling of guilt of not telling the truth to their manager..

Wait.. What am I talking about? Guilt? Am I regretting the fact that I didn't take up the chance to give the form directly to them?

God.. Everything's messed up..

* * *

**As not promised.. I ended It with and abrupt ending again.. At least I still got to finish this one.., finally! Sorry if the POV did change.. but you've been warned.  
Reviews and Criticism highly appreciated! **


	4. She's Joining!

**Menya...~ I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter... the reason behind all of the abruptness. Chapter 4 is somehow.. one of my life experience unlike the other abruptness... but at least it's longer than the past few chapters and so. I do not own any Inazuma Eleven characters and stuff that was originally from level5's whatchamacallsit!**

* * *

Wow.., I wonder what got into myself.. nyekko~~..  
What I mean is... I officially decided to join the soccer team but why'd I say _That's my little sister's... _The heck? I don't even know if I have any siblings! What was I thinking?

Still running.. I eventually tried to forget ever remembering those guys. And ending up bumping into Natsumi-san..

"What are you doing here, Zakii? You do know that running in the halls are strictly not allowed here, right?" _Sister _Natsumi scolded me... the usual things Natsumi does to me whenever I disobeyed one of _her _rules.

"Well, I was trying to run away from that certain room with two _big_ cockroaches" I had to look as grossed up as I can just to save me from going to the principal's office.

"Hmph. If I caught you red handed again I swear that I will report you to the principal whether with explanations or none at all..." She threatens me the usual way she does it. Even though her threats never come true at all. I didn't listen to what she had to say next.

"HEY! Suzakii Raimon! Are you even listening to me?" Using the _Raimon _surname is the worst name I'd ever hear supporting my first name. Besides, My grandfather already adopted me back so it's not appropriate anymore to call me _Raimon_.

"My last name ain't Raimon anymore, _Sister_. And why would I even listen to you when all you say isn't even going to come true? Not unless _'Shu-kun'_ would _confess _to you the all precious feelings that _you _think really exists between you and Gouenji! But you know in the deepest part of YOUR heart that an event like that would never come true either. So why would _I _care?" I couldn't hold my feelings in me anymore. I had to let everything out one way or another. Or else I'll have to cut myself again.

"Huh? Zakii... Grr.. I can NOT believe that someone like you would shout things like that at my face! What? Do you hate me? If you do then I would like to remind you that you are STILL my little sister.., uhh.. _Adopted_ little sister. And you're still my responsibility until you get a whole lot older!" Nyekko~ wha- how could she even forget that we don't even live at the same house anymore and I obviously don't live a life like her's anymore. And she still has the will to say that I'm STILL _her_ responsibility? As if I'm only six years old! Geez... And I don't even remember anything from six years ago... or more.

I couldn't stand seeing her face anymore.., I need sometime alone. That's why I didn't even bother saying goodbye to her. I just passed by her as if I only bumped into a lamp post or something. And I could obviously sense that she's getting angrier every other step that I took.

After walking in an imaginary straight circle in the park.. I forgot everything that happened today. Maybe I even collapsed because of boredom.

All I remember was waking up at my room the very next morning. Unless that I was carried by someone or I was just really tired that I was like a mindless zombie when I walked home yesterday.  
But I still had to keep my sleepy self awake all throughout the whole day. I didn't even have enough energy to eat so I just skipped meals...

Still sleepy.., still walking. Until I found myself walking towards the soccer team's club room.  
Aww.. who care's I'm just gonna give the _all important _piece of paper with my details on it.

"Oh.., I almost forgot to put the position again..." I sighed.. and it seems like I'm a lot less willing to runaway again this time around.

I straightened myself up before I knocked at their door.., knocking.. such a polite way to do things..I prefer barging in unexpectedly.., but after the incident yesterday... I'm still too tired and embarrassed to do anything more impolite...

Endou opened the door and seemed to be surprised to see me again. Everyone was staring at me just like the way that they were staring at me yesterday... except Kazemaru. He was trying his best to look like he didn't notice me.

"Hi! It's you again! So.., did have your little sister decided now?" Aki was asking me.. and I just got pressured. I'm not used to lying.

"She... I.. that was.. Sorry..." At least I still managed to say the _S_ word without stuttering.

"..but It wasn't really my little sister's name on the paper yesterday.. It was my name..." I really had to put so much effort in trying to apologize. I was simultaneously looking at the ceiling or at the floor. When I got more focused than how I was before and got enough courage to look at what their expression was... They were looking really weirded out. And I feel like I just got more embarrassed than before. But no blushing.. I do not blush... for now at least.

Geez. What is wrong with these guys? I looked at Kazemaru for a while hoping that he forgot my little promise with him but.., no, He was just plainly looking mad at me. And I felt a shiver down my spine for some reason...

I just wanted everything to get straightened up. I just wanted to end all the weird feelings inside of me.

"We already jumped to the conclusion that it's actually your name written on the application form." Kazemaru said in a rather angry tone in his voice, also giving me a sign of relief since he broke the silence for me.

"I just wanted to pass the form for an application to join the club... if you'd allow me to." I had to breath in deeply just to get the proper words out correctly this time around...

"Well, sure! We'll be happy to have more people on the team!" Endou said in his usual cheery voice while offering me another of his handshakes.

"Uhh... wait a minute... what position _are_ you applying for, anyways?" Endou said to me while withdrawing his hand from me because he saw that I'm not interested in doing handshakes with him.

"I'd like to apply for the position of being another manager for the team, please." I finally had myself some sure feeling of relief for myself this time.

"Yeah, sure! Wouldn't it be great if we had another manager in the team?" Aki-san asked the whole team about me joining the team while not making it so noticeable that she was asking the team herself.

"... well, I'd still ask her if she knows anything about soccer." It was somehow Endou's way of confirming my application. But who knows. I don't read weird people's minds. And he turned to look at me as if he was forwarding a similar question to me.

"Huh? Who, me? Umm. I have no idea, whatsoever, about soccer..." I answered while making a look saying _why would you ask such a question like that?. _Well, I hope that they didn't notice my weird expression.

And it seems like Kazemaru whispered inaudibly in the background saying "Liar". I got a bit discouraged but why would I even mind him? This is my life. Not his. But it is kind of questioning why he got seemingly mad at me. I haven't even talked to him that much ever since I got in this school. Ignoring him. I looked at Endou... not really surprised about his expression when I said that I have no idea... they're probably thinking _"Why would a girl that doesn't know anything about soccer join the club? What kind of help will she be?" _But then, Endou wiped away the look on his face and really talked seriously but, as always, cheerfully to the others "She may not know anything about soccer.. but wouldn't this be her kind of chance to learn how to? Sure, she's just gonna be watching us from the benches but so what? That way.., she might be able to pick up techniques from us that someday, she'll be as helpful to the team as any other player would be!" I was genuinely surprised on how he made a conclusion for me. And I was more surprised when the whole team just simply agreed to Endou's decision. What more is I think that Kazemaru had more than enough about me lying that he stood up and walked out of the room. Gently nudging me aside to pass by me.

Endou told everyone to call it a day so they were dismissed. Aki and Haruna just stayed behind along with me to teach me the basics of being a manager. It took some time... But It didn't last until nighttime. They even said that they'll get to the details next club meeting.. which, I suppose, would be tomorrow.

I just wanted to check if Endou was training at his usual training spot so I just decided to give a quick stop at Endou's training spot.

Today has been unusual enough but I would think that this is another unusual thing for me. Instead of Endou being at the training spot, Kazemaru was. I just got the Idea of talking to him privately.. but it was another moment of doubts for me. I got over with me acting like a scaredy cat that I'm not usually am... so I walked up to Kazemaru trying my best to sneak up to him.

"Kazemaru!" Yeah, I shouted. And as I was planning, he was too surprised that it made him jump from the bench he was sitting on.

"Kazemaru? I was just wondering.. why were you acting all strange the past few days I trying to make contact to you through trying to make myself noticeable?" As if I sounded as innocent enough. I wasn't innocent to him anymore, okay?

Wow. Looking at him now seems like looking at a stray puppy looking for a way out because the puppy got into huge trouble.. but before his expression like this.., He was like he's so troubled and... depressed.

"Geez, Suzakii. Would you please stop sneaking up to me just like last year?" A really nice question.

"I'm really sorry if I bothered y‒"

"Stop apologizing to me. Breaking more than one promise was enough to get me angry at you again." He didn't let me finish what I was going to say before. That's why he didn't understand.

"Look, Kazemar‒"

"I already said stop, okay? If you think that I'll forgive you faster than you think I will, then your kind of apologizing won't work." Okay... Kazemaru specifically did NOT make any sense right there.

"What.. It's because I lied two consecutive times or more and blah, blah, blah, and stuff and so like that." I replied with a very irritating tone... for him, at least.

"You do know that it's very hard for me to stay angry at a girl like you since I'm a guy like this." He sounded rather..., lovey-dovey eww kind.. yuck.

"It's a good thing you know. Well, my work here's done!" I was starting to walk away by then but Kazemaru said to stay and get some _issues_ straightened up.

* * *

**Lovey-Dovey eww.. yuck. I hate that. Well, I couldn't think of anything else so I just based some stuff through personal experience. Review and Criticism still appreciated. Sorry if I'm sounding rude this time. I had to .. I changed some of the A/N because I DID sound rude... not really good if aming for a being a better writter.**


End file.
